


Invaded

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fear, Gunshot, Home Invasion, Panic, Tied To A Chair, gagged, implied harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Men break into your home looking for something Merle is apparently hiding.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Home Invasion.





	Invaded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllHailKingRooker51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailKingRooker51/gifts).



> WARNINGS: home invasion, tied to a chair and gagged, panic and fear, gunshot, implied harm to reader

You sat in your kitchen, your hands and feet tied to your chair. An old wifebeater of Merle’s had been used to gag you. The hem of your skirt had been pulled above your knees which were pressed together and shaking. Your eyes followed the leader of the men who had broken into your home while he paced the kitchen.

So far you had been handled roughly but not hurt or touched inappropriately except to pull your skirt up to make a point. Unfortunately, you weren’t sure how long that was going to last.

They kept asking you when Merle was going to be home and where his safe was. Neither was a question you could answer.

It was all you could manage not to start panicking. Your heart was pounding in your chest and there was a faded ringing in your ears. Snot was running down your nose from crying and drool was soaking your gag. At least you could still breathe, you thought to yourself.

Back in the bedroom you could hear things being thrown around. Looking for the safe they were asking about, no doubt.

The distinctive sound of a motorcycle coming down the street signaled Merle was home. You had no way to warn him since your phone had been taken from you when the men pushed their way into the house earlier.

Tears streamed down your face when you heard Merle’s heavy boots on the steps leading from the garage into the kitchen where you were sitting.

The door opened and what started out as a smile on Merle’s face turned into a look of pure rage when he caught sight of the man holding a gun to the side of your head. His furious blue eyes found yours and softened just for you. “They hurt you, sugar?”

You shook your head as best you could without pressing the gun further into your skin.

“Arnie, ya better have a god damn good reason fer comin’ into my home and doin’ this ta my woman.” Merle snarled at the man with the gun, the rage was back.

There were footsteps coming down the hall and one of the other men loomed in the kitchen door. “Boss, we’ve searched the house. Can’t find no safe.”

Merle shook his head. “That’s what this shit’s all about? Y’all still lookin’ fer that score ya think the club got?”

“Shoulda been ours, Dixon. Now where is it?”

“Ain’t no safe and ain’t no score, Arnie.”

“Well, see here. You better be able to tell us where it is because I can think of some things you won’t want to lose.” The muzzle of the gun was dragged down the side of your face, over your neck, and came to rest at the top of your sternum.

“God damnit! Leave her the fuck outta this!”

“Then show me where the safe is.”

Merle’s jaw worked back and forth for a long time before he looked at you and seemed to make a decision. He looked at the man he called Arnie and motioned him out to the garage. “Gotta cellar, it’s down there.”

“You keep an eye on her.” Arnie told the man in the doorway who smiled a little too wide your way.

“I swear ta God Arnie, if yer men so much as breathe her air I’ll kill all of ya.” Merle growled as he stared down the man who was being left behind.

Your eyes lifted to the one Merle called Arnie when he looked right at you.

“Don’t you worry. They won’t touch you, unless I don’t come back that is.”

Merle spared a second to look in your eyes, trying to reassure you as best he could before he led Arnie out into the garage and into a cellar you knew nothing about.

The minutes ticked by and your chest heaved while you looked between the garage door and the man in the doorway left to watch over you. What had been mild shaking of your knees earlier had turned into full body trembling. You were absolutely terrified.

It was probably twenty minutes later that you heard a gunshot below your feet and the man in the doorway took a step toward you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
